


Kinney's Closet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin christen a new place in the loft.





	Kinney's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian had been in an agreeable mood when he came home from work. Justin began to notice how Brian would go out of his way to touch or brush up against him. He liked Brian touching him so he wasn’t complaining. He was sitting on the couch watching tv when Brian stood in front of him blocking his view. Justin was mildly annoyed until Brian sat on his lap straddling him. Brian’s knees were on either side of Justin’s slim waist. He kept his full weight off Justin so he wouldn’t squish him. Brian leaned in and kissed him soundly. 

 

“I’m bored, let’s fuck.” 

 

Justin stared at him speechless. Brian always wanted to fuck there was nothing new about that. He just seemed to be acting more affectionate than usual. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“I want to fuck you some place we haven’t done it before, any ideas?” 

 

Justin thought seriously about it as his gaze bounced around the loft. A lot of their past fucks were memorable. Looking around the loft he realized Brian was right. They had pretty much fucked every square inch and surface of the loft. Justin was looking towards the bedroom when it hit him. Brian would probably think he was crazy but it was the only place they hadn’t done it and it could be kinda kinky. 

 

“There’s one place we haven’t but it’s kinda silly really.” 

 

“When it comes to fucking nothing is silly, usually.” 

 

“Ok, well we haven’t fucked in the closet.” 

 

Brian snorted a laugh. “Do you know how fucking cliché that is” 

 

Justin pretended to pout. “I don’t see you coming up with any ideas. Besides unless you start defying gravity so we can fuck on the ceiling the closet is the only other place.”

 

“Ok the closet it is.” 

 

He slid off Justin’s lap and pulled him up off the couch. Brian led him into the bedroom by the hand. Justin began stripping while Brian dug in their toy chest. Justin wondered what Brian had in store for him. Brian turned around grinning wickedly as he held up two sets of metal handcuffs. 

 

“Kinky” Justin replied. 

 

“I thought so.” 

 

Brian went over to the closet and began pushing the clothes aside. He shoved some to the right and some to the left. When there still didn’t seem to be enough room he took out some of the clothes and laid them on the bed. He then nudged Justin over to the closet. Brian took one of his wrists and lifted it to his mouth for a kiss. Then he snapped on the cuff and latched it to the bar. He used the other set of handcuffs for the other wrist. He placed a kiss on the other wrist as well. Brian stood back and admired his handy work. Justin had an amazing body and he loved to see it stretched out like this. With Justin looking on he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Justin loved to watch him dress and undress especially when he dragged it out exposing only an inch of flesh at a time. By the time Brian was naked Justin’s cock was hard. 

 

Brian brushed up against Justin and nuzzled his neck as he reached in the closet to grab something. When Brian pulled away Justin saw that he had his red silk tie. 

 

“Are you ok with this?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Ok but if it gets to be too much I want you to use your safe word.” 

 

“I’ll be ok.” 

 

Brian put the red makeshift blindfold over his eyes and tied it snugly. He kissed and licked Justin’s pink lips. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Justin. You don’t know how hot you are. I love how long your hair has gotten. It makes you look even more beautiful.” 

 

He ran his fingers through the silky tendrils. He tugged on a lock of hair firmly but gently. 

 

“One more thing if you cum on my suits you will be severely punished.” 

 

Justin had to stifle a laugh. Brian was always bitching about how his dry cleaning bills went up ever since he met him. He felt Brian move away from him and listened to see if he could figure out what Brian was up to. He heard him rummaging around in the toy chest and shifted from one foot to the other in anticipation, wondering what the toy of choice would be. Brian had so many to choose from. 

 

Justin heard Brian moving towards him but nothing happened. He could picture Brian looking at his naked body with pure lust in his eyes. It excited him to know he could still turn the man on. He felt a little dribble of pre cum at the tip of his cock. Suddenly something soft brushed against his parted lips like a soft kiss. He felt it again and knew it was a feather. It caressed his face and tickled his neck. 

 

A broad tongue lapped at his nipple making him cry out softly. Then the feather was slowly circling the hard nubs. The feather began it’s exploration across his chest and over his stomach. It circled his navel making him giggle a little. Brian smiled up at his boy. Justin thought he knew what was coming next and almost groaned in disappointment when he felt the feather bypass his hard cock to caress his thighs. Justin gripped the bar in frustration. He was soon moaning again when the feather batted at his full balls. He thrust his hips out wanting to get closer to the torturous pleasure. As soon as it started it stopped. 

 

Justin felt Brian move around his body. He felt the feather in the center of his back making slow strokes down his spine moving lower and lower as it went. It reminded him of when Brian rimmed him. He felt the feather at the top of his ass crack and wished it was Brian’s tongue. The feather lightly traced his crack. It felt like small kisses on his bottom. Justin felt his cheeks being parted and he gasped as he felt Brian’s tongue trace over his hole. His head lolled back and his breathing quickened. 

 

Brian teased his hole by nudging it with his tongue but not entering. Justin thought he would go crazy from the torture. He heard himself whimpering. He wanted more contact. When he felt Brian’s wet tongue enter him he cried out in relief. He moved his hips back to try to impale himself on the slippery tongue. He could feel the pre- cum drip down his creamy white thighs. He hoped he could keep his promise and not get any on Brian’s clothes. 

 

While Brian fucked his ass with his tongue he felt the feather caress his leaking cock. He hissed and bit his lip and squeezed the bar to keep from cuming. It felt like someone was placing feather light kisses on his cock. Justin screamed and arched his back as the feather brushed over his piss silt. 

 

“Brian fuck me now!” Justin growled low in his throat. 

 

Justin heard the crackle and rip of the condom wrapper. Soon his ass would be filled with a big hard cock. Justin couldn’t see the wicked smile that curved Brian’s lips. As Brian got to his feet he had to stay crouched or else risk hitting his head in the confined space. Justin gasped as he felt the tip of Brian’s cock at his entrance. 

 

Brian teased Justin’s hole with his dick. He made small circles around the entrance. He nudged his hole but didn’t penetrate. Justin let out a frustrated sob. The silk tie grew damp with a few tears. 

 

“Please” Justin whimpered. 

 

Brian pushed harder and his cock slipped inside, they gasped with pleasure. Justin gripped the bar tighter, prepared to be road hard. Brian thrust his huge cock into his boy filling him up. It felt so good to be in his baby’s ass. He was so tight. He started to fuck Justin hard and fast going deeper and deeper with every thrust. Justin helped him out by thrusting his hips back. Neither had much mobility in the cramped closet. Their own cries echoed back to them. Justin’s head lolled back against Brian’s sweaty shoulder. 

 

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and pounded into his sweet boy’s ass. Justin felt the pressure of his orgasm building. He felt the tell tail tingling in his spine. Justin rammed his ass against Brian’s dick hitting his sweet spot. He let out a scream as the cum erupted from his piss slit in hard long spurts. He shot his hot load out of the closet. It struck the loft floor. Brian watched this over Justin’s shoulder. He was so turned on by the sight and Justin’s tightening channel he roared as he felt himself cuming. He shot his hot load into the condom. His cock throbbed and continued to shoot until his balls were empty and the condom was filled to capacity. 

 

For the moment Brian couldn’t move. He hugged Justin around the waist and laid his chin on his shoulder. They struggled to get their breathing under control. Brian couldn’t rest in this position much longer. His knees were already locking up from being bent so long. Brian slipped his softening cock out of Justin’s hole and practically crawled out of the closet. He stripped off the condom and disposed of it in the bedroom wastebasket. Brian rubbed some of the feeling back into his knees. When he thought he could walk with out falling on his face he made his way over to Justin. 

 

Brian removed the blindfold and was met by an intense blue gaze. He kissed Justin deeply. He released Justin’s wrists from the cuffs. Justin had red crescents on each wrist. Brian soothed them with gentle kisses and licks. Justin slumped into Brian’s arms and felt the comforting grip the older man had on him. 

 

“Good boy” Brian praised. “Well that was new and interesting. I have to say I never fucked in a closet before.” 

 

“Uh huh, I’ll never be able to put clothes away again without thinking about what we just did in there.” 

 

Brian groaned “oh great I can’t get you to pick up your clothes as it is.” 

 

Justin socked him lightly on the shoulder. He led Justin to the bed where they cuddled up in each others arms and soon fell asleep.


End file.
